


有关无畏猎人的真相

by skysmelody



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Castiel in the Bunker, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams of Domesticity and Love, Fearless Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 伤害/慰藉, 初吻, 告白, 暗恋
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysmelody/pseuds/skysmelody
Summary: 人人都知道迪恩温彻斯特是最无畏，最勇猛的猎人之一。他的名字在猎人圈子里无人不晓，大部分猎人都尊敬他，甚至有点害怕他。他是那种你会叫来一起征战、一起前往荒岛并把你的生存概率提高80%的人。只有在晚上，独自在黑暗的房间中，躺在被子下面，他才会放任自己想想那些人究竟错得多么离谱。





	有关无畏猎人的真相

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Truth about the fearless Hunter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292157) by [suckerfordeansfreckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerfordeansfreckles/pseuds/suckerfordeansfreckles). 



人人都知道迪恩温彻斯特是最无畏，最勇猛的猎人之一。他的名字在猎人圈子里无人不晓，大部分猎人都尊敬他，甚至有点害怕他。他是那种你会叫来一起征战、一起前往荒岛并把你的生存概率提高80%的人。

迪恩知道别人对他的看法，知道自己名声在外。他也尽可能地维护着自己无畏英勇的猎人形象。

只有在晚上，独自在黑暗的房间中，躺在被子下面，他才会放任自己想想那些人究竟错得多么离谱，想想自己多么想摧毁这个形象，告诉人们自己其实是一个喜欢烹饪，渴望有家，会爱会恐惧的善良小伙。哦，迪恩的心中充满了恐惧。但并不是那些了解他生活的人以为的那些恐惧。

迪恩温彻斯特只害怕两件事：失去他弟弟萨姆和失去卡斯提奥。后者，迪恩很早之前就已经接受，是他一生所爱。这恐惧充斥着他的内心，造就了无数噩梦，也是无数不眠之夜的罪魁祸首。

然而，伴随这恐惧的强烈爱意也让迪恩无法呼吸，让他怀疑自己是不是已经失去了理智。迪恩温彻斯特对卡斯提奥的爱强烈到无法用言语形容。他只知道，他得尽一切努力不让他的好友受伤，让他离自己越近越好。不然，他很可能无法继续下去了。

如果迪恩的梦不是那些失去萨姆或卡斯的噩梦——近些时候，总是后者——他就会迷迷糊糊地幻想那些永远不可能的日常场景。他梦见在卡斯身边醒来，梦见和他手牵手散步，梦见纯洁的吻、柔软皮肤的相触，以及终于，终于从八年多充斥着渴望与希冀的煎熬中解脱的轻松。

你会以为迪恩更喜欢这些梦。可对他而言，它们比充斥着血液与死亡的噩梦更为可怕。噩梦结束，他醒来，冷静下来，检查过萨姆和卡斯，就会知道一切尚且安好。

但从那些关于他朋友的愉快、充满爱意的梦中醒来，迪恩胸中的空洞比任何感觉都更加难以忍受。美梦的迷雾一消散，渴望就攫取住他，一次比一次猛烈。而他什么都不能做，无法抚平心碎，无法抹去渴望。

迪恩一直认为，如果他最终崩溃，向前天使坦白自己的感受，会是在又一次在梦中看着他死去的夜晚。哦，他错得离谱。

那是在又一晚美好、亲密的梦之后。迪恩醒来，胸口发紧，心痛不已——终于，他受够了。他无法再让失去卡斯的恐惧主宰他的日夜。

于是他敲响卡斯的房门。狂乱的心跳和空白的大脑形成鲜明的对比。他站在这里了，他敲了门，他不可以再临阵脱逃。他要告诉他自己的感受。卡斯是不会跑开、逃离他们的，他太喜欢着萨姆和自己了。他只需要说出那些字句。他无法再和卡斯生活在一起，却不让卡斯知道自己的爱，不然，迪恩终会被自己的感情活活憋死。

结果，向卡斯告白和他想象的完全不同。卡斯打开门，睡眼朦胧，但一看到眼前是谁，就立刻露出了微笑。

“没事吧？”他微微皱着眉头问。

无数语句在翻腾，迪恩想告诉他卡斯自己渴望了多久，告诉他自己多爱他，多不想让他们的友谊破裂。但最后，他只挣扎着说出：“我好爱你。”他的脸大概红得厉害，不过没关系，地堡的走廊漆黑一片，他刚刚向卡斯坦白心迹，愚蠢的脸红完全不是目前的重点。

不过，当卡斯看着他的眼睛张开嘴时，所有思绪都飘散而去。他的语气如此冷静，严肃却又充满爱意：“我也爱你，迪恩。”

当迪恩温彻斯特终于迈出最后一步，缩短他和他的天使之间的距离，终于在梦境之外亲吻他时，他突然意识到，自己也许比自己认为的勇敢许多。

【完】

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看完这篇一千来字的小翻译文 :D 如果有任何留言/建议请尽情地说，会让我感激涕零的。  
> 该文同样发布在了/You can also find this work on [随缘居](http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=253873&page=1&extra=#pid4591270)  
> 欢迎大家去给[原作姑娘](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292157)发kudos呀，姑娘超级可爱的。


End file.
